Jangan Senyum
by I Love Naru-kun
Summary: Senyum itu baik,tapi.../Warning:AU,Gaje,Abal,Jelek,Dll/Oneshoot. NaruSaku


Jangan Senyum!

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruSaku**

 **Warning:AU,Jelek,Abal,Dll.**

.

 **Summary : Aku suka senyummu tapi terkadang aku juga benci senyumanmu itu.**

 **.**

Namaku Sakura Haruno anak tunggal pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno, aku tinggal di kota bernama Konoha dan bersekolah di sebuah sekolah elit bernama Konohagakuen Senior Highschool. Usiaku saat ini sudah menginjak 17 tahun dan itu berarti aku sudah memiliki rasa kertertarikan terhadap lawan jenis, sebagai dampaknya mau tidak mau diusiaku yang sekarang aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia adalah teman sekelasku.

Kalau bicara tentang kekasihku dia itu adalah seorang pemuda pirang tampan berdarah campuran Amerika-Jepang, ayahnya adalah seorang pria Ras Caucasoid dan merupakan anggota dari Korps Marinir AS yang berpangkalan di Okinawa, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang wanita etnis Ryukyu yang merupakan penduduk asli Okinawa. Mungkin karena darah campurannya itulah yang mwnyebabkan kekasihku ini memiliki wajah tampan diatas rata-rata pria Jepang pada umumnya, dan betapa beruntungnya diriku bisa memilikinya, kenapa kubilang begitu? Sebab saat ini banyak sekali wanita Jepang yang saling bersaing satu sama lain demi mendapatkan kekasih atau suami seorang Pria Bule, dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot bersaing karena sekarang aku sudah punya satu stok, yah walaupun tidak murni 100% sih. Oh ya wabah seperti mungkin tidak hanya terjadi di Jepang saja tapi juga di negara-negara Asia lainnya.

Dan Kekasihku ini bernama Naruto, sebuah nama yang sangat unik jika dinilai dari sudut pandang orang Jepang asli, Bagaimana tidak? di negara ini Naruto itu sangat terkenal sebagai nama sebuah kue ikan dan juga sebagai istilah slengean dari tanda oh ya satu lagi Naruto juga adalah sebuah nama kota di Prefektur Tokushima, jujur sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa kedua orang tuanya memberi nama yang sangat nyentrik seperti itu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya namanya saja yang unik, kepribadiannya pun tak kalah unik, dia merupakan orang sangat baik hati dan sangat murah senyum, dia cenderung lebih mengutamakan perasaan orang lain daripada perasaannya sendiri bahkan dia juga bisa membuat orang-orang nyaman berada didekatnya, jarang-jarang loh ada pria tampan yang seperti itu, dan untuk kedua kalinya kukatakan betapa beruntungnya diriku ini.

Nah terlepas dari semua keberuntungan yang kumiliki atas kelebihan-kelebihan yang ada pada kekasihku itu terkadang aku juga merasa agak kesal pada Naruto, lebih tepatnya pada salah satu kelebihannya. Apa kalian tahu yang mana? Jawabannya hanya satu yaitu sifat murah senyumnya. Mungkin terdengar agak aneh ditelinga kalian tapi memang begitu adanya dan itu bukanlah tanpa sebab karena aku bukanlah seseorang yang melakukan suatu tindakan tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas.

Dan semuanya bermula pada kejadian 4 hari yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Naruto, kita ke taman sekolah yuk." Ujarku seraya merangkul tangan Naruto mesra.

"Iya, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana." Balasnya dengan disertai sebuah senyuman yang sangat-sangat membuatku terpana.

"Oke." Balasku, kamipun langsung bergegas menuju ke taman sekolah dan pastinya tanganku masih setia merangkul tangan kekar milik Naruto, mataku pun sesekali memandang intens wajah Naruto yang lumayan ganteng layaknya artis-artis hollywood itu, oh sungguh bahagianya diriku bisa berjalan mesra seperti ini bersama Naruto.

Tapi sayang rasa bahagia yang tengah kurasakan ini seketika itu langsung sirna manakala melihat Naruto melemparkan senyumannya itu pada beberapa gadis yang berpapasan dengan kami, rasa bahagiaku berubah jadi rasa kesal apalagi ketika melihat para gadis itu membalas senyuman Naruto, oke bukan berarti aku posesif atau apa tapi coba kalian pikir wanita mana yang tidak kesal dan cemburu jika melihat kekasih hatinya diberikan sebuah senyuman dan kedipan mata genit nan menggoda oleh wanita lain dan bukan hanya satu wanita tapi lebih, apalagi ada yang berani memanggil kekasihku dengan sebutan 'sayang', dan parahnya si Naruto ini tampaknya menikmati sekali, sungguh menyebalkan.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku mencoba menahan amarahku hingga kami tiba di taman sekolah, beberapa saat kemudian kamipun tiba di taman, kami langsung mencari tempat yang agak sepi setelah mendapatkannya kamipun duduk disana.

"Taman ini indah sekali yah, saking indahnya sampai sekarangpun aku tak pernah bosan untuk datang kemari." Ucap Naruto.

"..." Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan, kok wajahmu masam begitu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ngga kenapa-napa." Ucapku bohong sekedar mengetes kepekaannya saja.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu sifatmu Sakura-chan, kau pasti sedang kesal kan?" Dia kembali bertanya dan sungguh aku cukup salut ternyata dia benar-benar memahamiku.

"Iya aku memang sedang kesal." Jawabku.

"Kesal karena apa?"

"Karena kamu."

"Loh karena aku? Memangnya apa kesalahanku?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu deh."

"Ih sumpah deh aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Oke, jadi apa kamu benar-benar ingin tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

"Iya tentu saja."

"Kau terlalu banyak tersenyum."

"Hah." Ujar Naruto terkejut.

"Lalu apa masalahnya kalau aku terlalu banyak senyum? Bukankah senyum itu ibadah?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Iya memang sih ibadah tapi masalahnya gara-gara kau terlalu sering senyum para siswi genit itu jadi terpancing untuk merayumu tahu, jujur aku benci melihat itu apalagi tadi ada yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahmu terus yang paling parah ada yang berani memanggilmu 'sayang'."

"Oh jadi kamu cemburu yah." Goda Naruto.

"Ya iyalah, dasar Baka." Jawabku kesal.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan selingkuh kok." Naruto mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Memang untuk saat ini, tapi kedepannya kemungkinan itu pasti selalu ada."

"Baiklah aku mengerti jadi sekarang apa maumu Sakura-chan."

"Berhenti tersenyum dihadapan wanita lain terutama yang berparas cantik." Ujarku, setelah mendengar keinginanku Naruto nampak terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, tapi apakah sahabat-sahabat dekatmu juga termasuk."

"Untuk sahabat dekatku kau masih boleh tersenyum, tapi ingat jangan terlalu sering karena senyumanmu itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi wajah bule, mata biru, hidung mancung dan rambut pirangmu itu sangat menggoda dimata para gadis." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan ku tersayang keinginanmu itu akan kucoba untuk memenuhinya."

"Bagus, aku jadi semakin cinta kamu."

*CUP* Akupun mencium pipi Naruto.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Mungkin bagi kalian terdengar konyol dan egois kan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sebab aku sangat khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto direbut oleh wanita lain, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto, apa dia memenuhi keinginanku? Pada hari pertama sih iya, tapi ketika hari kedua senyum menawannya kembali ia tunjukkan pada gadis-gadis genit itu, dan dihari ketiga sama saja seperti hari kedua dan berlanjut sampai saat ini.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Mungkin aku hanya bisa menggunakan prinsip saling mempercayai satu sama lain, kupikir ini jauh lebih baik karena sangat tidak etis kalau aku melarang Naruto tersenyum hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri yang selalu merasa takut jika kehilangannya.

.

.

 **FINNISH**

 **Sekian n Thanks.**


End file.
